Load cells for measuring forces exerted on shafts are known, as evidenced for example by the disclosures in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,099,409 (Edmond); 4,958,525 (Hauer et al); 6,220,105 (Cripe); and 6,370,971 (Olson). A drawback with these known devices is their lack of compactness, which precludes their use in confined spaces. Such devices also have unduly complex structures, which are difficult to machine and assemble, all of which contributes to disadvantageously high costs.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a load cell having a compact structure, making it useful in confined spaces that are often found in modern day equipment designs.
A companion objective of the present invention is the provision of a load cell designed for ease of machining and assembly, thus reducing manufacturing costs.